Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to an electronic device applying a projecting device.
Description of the Related Art
At present, in order to enhance the game atmosphere during users playing games, some manufacturers set up LED projection lights around a display to generate projection images on the walls to provide users better game experience. However, the projection images are often blocked by the display faced the users, therefore, it is difficult to design the projecting position. In addition, when the projecting direction is horizontal to the ground or perpendicular to the wall, general LED projectors project images without adjusting the images to fit the projecting object. It results in the limitation of the projection position, which is inconvenient for the user and does not meet the requirements.